1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic hidden latch structures, and more particularly to a latch structure provided in a door and retractable into the door quickly when the door is opened.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, doors of houses and buildings are usually provided with latch structures besides handle structures or lock structures. The latch structures are usually disposed between the doorframe and an upper portion of the door or between a lower portion of the door and the floor.
The latch structures increase the structural strength of the doors locked and prevents illegal unlocking of the doors. However, a user locking the door also has to lock a latch structure which plays an auxiliary role in locking the door. Accordingly, a plethora of locks are usually installed on the door, thereby causing interference between the locks and adversely affecting the door appearance.
Further, a conventional latch structure is usually complex, and the user has to perform two steps for unlocking the latch structure. More badly, once the door is opened, the cap of the latch structure may protrude toward the floor or the door header, thereby scratching the floor or the door header and even the cap of the latch structure. The severely scratched latch structure is destined to be damaged and shortlived.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a latch structure so as to overcome the above drawbacks.